


Daisy Chained Hearts

by GayCheerios



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Books, Boys In Love, Dude they’re so gay, FUCK DESPAIR OKAY LET THEM BE HAPPY, Fluff, Hickeys, Kissing, Komaedas class is super supportive, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeouts, They ship it y’all, non-despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “Thank you Hinata-kun! I’ll treasure it!” Komaeda immediately opened the book, he examined the pages carefully. They looked so old, and he loved it. The cover of the book matched the green in Hinata’s eyes, and had small daisies printed on the cover.





	Daisy Chained Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey epic gamers how we all doing?
> 
> so i decided from now on i’ll include my song list to what i listen to when i write  
so hooray
> 
> anygay i relize i’ve never posted a fic about these boys and that is a CRIME! so for once i wrote something cute and fluffy!! i am a slut for these kids being happy okay?
> 
> Song List! 
> 
> Kinmirai Happy End  
Torikoriki Please!  
Awaken the Power  
Manatsu Wa Dare No Mono?  
Shadow Gate to Love  
Innocent Bird  
Kaigandori de Matteru yo  
Yozorawa Nandemo Shitteruno?  
Big Love Infinite Power  
Sky Blue

“Good morning Hinata-kun!” Komaeda smiles, walking up to the brunette walking towards the school. 

Hajime smiles and stops in his tracks to look at the white haired boy. His light green eyes looked so sparkly and cute Nagito notes to himself. “Good morning Komaeda-kun.” 

Komaeda’s heart must have skipped ten beats, the way Hinata said his name could make him melt anytime the other said it. Once the white haired caught up with Hinata, they continued to walk together. 

“Oh! I forgot to mention, I found this book and thought you might like it Komaeda-kun.” He rummaged through his school bag and grabbed a green book from it. “It’s a book about a love story filled with hope, and despair and I thought you would like it.” 

Komaeda very audibly gasped, Hinata-kun got him something that amazing? No way! He tried to hide his blush as he carefully took the book from the other’s soft hands. “A-are you sure Hinata-kun?” He didn’t even have time to ramble on about how he could never accept something like this, he was too flustered. 

Hajime nodded as he let out a lighthearted chuckle. “Of course silly.” He left the book in the other’s hands as he placed his own hands in his pocket. 

“Thank you Hinata-kun! I’ll treasure it!” Komaeda immediately opened the book, he examined the pages carefully. They looked so old, and he loved it. The cover of the book matched the green in Hinata’s eyes, and had small daisies printed on the cover. 

“Well I’m glad you like it.” The brunette admits, yawning. 

“Did Hinata-kun get enough sleep? You look tired.” 

“Just didn’t sleep, you don’t need to worry about it too much aha.” 

Komaeda frowns. “Even if you say not to worry, I still will, and you know that.” He sighs, opening the book to read the first page. 

“Oh Komaeda-kun I’ll be fine, you worry too much anyways.” Hinata laughs, the two of them arriving at school. 

They head upstairs to the classroom and everyone is there talking and doing different things. Hinata walks into the room first with Komaeda following, when suddenly the white haired boy trips on lord knows what. Nagito makes a noise of desperation, already accepting the bruise that will probably come with the fall, until he feels strong arms catch him. 

Hajime catches Nagito successfully and looks relieved. “Be careful, you could have gotten hurt Komaeda-chan!” He chides, lifting the white haired male inches from the ground and back up again, once he’s level with Hinata he can see that the other’s face is painted with a hint of red and Komaeda’s heart goes  _ crazy. Hinata just called him ‘chan’, he was going to die, that’s it. This is how Nagito Komaeda died.  _

“R-right, thank you Hinata-kun.” He blushed, walking to his seat in the corner in the room. He hid his face in the book, and noticed it smelled a lot like Hinata…

“Komaeda-kun!” A voice cheerfully sang. 

He peeked out from his book, ah it was Mioda-san. “Good morning to you.” Komaeda smiled.

“Don’t think the class didn’t see that ahah!” She laughed, hopping onto the desk to the left of him and sitting on it. 

Nagito knew what she was talking about, but he wouldn’t give in so easily, he wanted to see what she had to say. “What do you mean Mioda-san?” 

The musician brushed her long hair aside and grinned. “When Hinata-san caught you this morning, and he also gave you that book, riiiiiiight?” She chuckled. “Ibuki saw how much the both of you were blushing! We have a plan! Can you meet Ibuki after school in the classroom today?” Mioda-san inquired, tilting her head to the side like a puppy. 

Komaeda blushed a shade of pink, how did she know? A plan? This sounded...fun. If she had a plan, then he was interested. Scared, but interested! “I can meet after school today...To be honest I am quite scared of what you have planned, but, you already put work into a plan, so how can I say no?”

Ibuki jumped off of the desk and giggled, grabbing the white haired boy’s hands and jumping up and down. “Hooray! Ibuki is so excited! See you later!”

Nagito sighs happily and goes back to his book. The teacher arrives and class starts. But today he can’t bother to listen, he’s too focused on reading. He can imagine the two main characters as himself and Hinata-kun. His Hinata would be the knight in shining armor and come save him from despair and bring even more glorious hope into his life. The way Hinata’s eyes sparkled, how he was always so kind towards him...could Hinata-kun ever love someone like him however? Komaeda now kept all those thoughts in his head, it made everyone hate him less, but that didn’t mean the thoughts stopped. 

Soon the day came to a close, and he was approached by his knight. “Are you ready to go Komaeda-chan?” 

_ ‘He said it again!’  _ Nagito’s mind screamed. “Ah, I’m sorry Hinata-kun, I have to stay after today, but thank you for waiting!” He said apologetically, wishing he could walk home with the brunette.

“That’s okay, we’ll see each other tomorrow.” He smiles warmly. “See you tomorrow Komaeda _ -chan _ .” Hinata puts a little emphasis on the last part and Komaeda melts once more, how could Hinata-kun do that?

“KOMAEDA-KUN!” Mioda-san cheers. 

He turns around and notices the whole class standing with her with all eyes on his pink face. “W-why are you all still here I wonder.” 

“Welllllll Ibuki was talking to her friends and they wanted to help, then everyone wanted to help Komaeda-kun and Hinata-kun together!” After that, Nagito hears everyone excited and his heart begins to fill with a new sort of hope he’s never experienced.

“Everyone...thank you.” He smiles, and the whole class cheers. 

“So why are we all standing here? Let’s get to work already, huh!” Owari shouts, the class cheering after her. 

Sonia stands by the whiteboard while the rest of the class sits in and on the seats of the empty classroom. The class comes up with all sorts of ideas, but to Komaeda they all seem so...complicated. 

“So, what do you think Komaeda-kun?” Sonia asks, and all eyes are on him once more. 

Komaeda is quiet for a moment. “Thank you all so much for your help, I appreciate it but...I’d like to go for something simple. Hinata-kun is very simple and sweet and I’d like to do something that represents that.” Nagito looks down at the desk he’s sitting in, and in front of him is the book gifted to him. “I got it!” 

Everyone gathers around to hear the white haired idea, and they get to work!

The next morning Hinata and Komaeda walk together like every morning. But today he has a plan. 

“Hey, Hinata-kun?” 

“Yes?” 

“Remember the book you gave me yesterday?” 

Hajime nods. “I do.” 

“Well I finished it yesterday-“ 

They arrive at the school’s entrance and Komaeda stops and looks up to the school, then back to Hinata. “The story was so beautiful. It was about a boy who fell in love with a shining knight in armor. He was brave, and kind, and oh so sweet.” Komaeda takes the book from his bag and holds it out. “There’s a beautiful line in here, please read it.” 

Hajime happily takes the book from the white haired boy’s hands, and flips to the page with the bookmark. 

“I highlighted the phrase I like most.” He hums. 

Hajime skims down to the three letter phrase highlighted in the book. It was a simple, but powerful phrase. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say Hinata-kun is that-“ Komaeda steps closer and places his hands over the other boy’s. His voice is barely a whisper. 

“I love you.”

Hinata gazes into Komaeda’s eyes lovingly, and only smiles. He tosses the book aside and suddenly Komaeda feels the brunette’s lips against his own chapped lips. He loses himself in the sensation, letting Hinata take control of the kiss. 

Suddenly a huge wave of excited shouting arises from their classmates. 

“We knew it would work! Mission success.” Sonia cheers. 

“Well done idiot.” Fuyuhiko grunts, holding onto Soda’s arm. 

“See, see! Ibuki knew this would work!” 

“Komaeda-chan, I love you too. I’m glad you feel the same as I do. Would you like to…” Hajime takes a breath and looks Nagito in the eyes once more. “Would you like to be my boyfriend?” He asks shyly. 

Nagito smiles and pushes into the brunette’s lips and chuckles into the kiss. He pulls back and grins. “Does that answer you my beloved Hinata-kun?” 

“I think it just about does.” He replied cheekily, pulling the other into another kiss. 

The others ‘whoop’ behind them and cheer. 

“Darling, we may have an audience on our hands, like to take care of them?” Hajime tells, his thumb resting on Komaeda’s chin. 

Nagito looks behind them and shooes them with his hand and winks at his class. Sonia rallies them and takes them back to the classroom. 

Hinata takes Nagito to a semi-secluded section in the back of the school. The teacher won’t care if they’re just a little bit late.

Nagito feels a blush creep onto his face when his lover places him on his lap on a bench. Komaeda feels Hajime’s lips on his and doesn’t fight it. He wonders how the other got so skilled. 

Soon the brunette’s lips are on his jaw, kissing and lapping at it, desperate to mark his pray. “H-Hinata-kun.” Nagito whispers. He’s getting handsy too. 

“No.” He feels Hinata bite down on his neck and Nagito holds back a whimper. “Hajime, say my name, Na-gi-to.” 

Nagito would be lying if he said that he didn’t shiver when he heard the words growled from the other’s lips. The way Hinata had said his name too…”Hajime.” He whispers. He hears Hajime hum in approval, and the brunette’s back on his lips. 

Komaeda breaks away. “We should get back to class now Hajime…” He pants out weakly. 

“Alright. But…” His boyfriend looks up at him desperately. “Just one more kiss. Only one more.” He begs. 

Nagito smiles. “Of course.” He whispers, leaning down and pressing his kiss-swollen lips against the other’s. He takes it slow to relax them both, a sweet and gentle kiss that says a million times over: 

‘I love you, Hajime Hinata.’ 

Yet no words were spoken at that moment, but Hajime understood.

The brunette was disappointed when his lover pulled away from his lips. “Don’t worry, you have me for the rest of your life, I’m not going anywhere, we’ll kiss later, I promise.” 

“Okay…” 

Nagito chuckles and they walk to class hand in hand. 

The classroom door opens and they both walk in. 

“And where were you two?” The teacher asks, smiling. 

“Uh, Nagito lost his book so we went to go find it.” Hajime lied. Of course no one believed them, but it was fine. 

They both say down and a few of Nagito’s classmates crowded around his desk. 

“Wow Komaeda-kun! Your neck!!” Ibuki shouted in disbelief, pointing to his purple-ish pale neck. 

“Oh that…” He chuckled. 

“And your face too!” Tsumiki points out.

“That too…” He mutters, dang, Hajime was  _ not  _ subtle about this at all. Well, neither was he if he let his lover mark him up like this. “I’ll be just fine.” He chuckles, stealing a quick glance from Hajime, to which he winks at. 

School ends and Hajime and Nagito are walking home hand in hand. 

“Nagito?” 

“Yes Hajime?”

“I...I’m just so happy right now. I love you a lot.” 

Komaeda’s heart flutters at the statement, and he moves to hug the brunette’s arm as they walk. “I love you alot too.” 

That night, they stay at Hajime’s place, hugging each other tight all night. Almost like their hearts are attached by the string, and if they were to leave each other, the chain would break.

The chain never broke after all.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *yeets self into my bed*


End file.
